Resident Evil 4 Short Story
by residentevilmaster004
Summary: this is really short only 830 words so...ya. Based off the Resident Evil 4 video game.


Resident Evil IV

Based on The Hit Video Game.

By Sergeant Dracula X

Leon Scout Kennedy,a former member of the RCPD(Racoon City Police Department).He was in the middle of a invasion of

zombies,created by the T-virus(T-virus created by the Umbrella Corpartion),and Leon lost a very good freind,Ada Wong.She

committed suicide in June 1998,after she told Leon to let her go off a ledge.Leon was sent to a European village to find the president's

missing dauther,Ashley Graham.When he got to the village,Leon was attack by angry villagers!FLASH as Leon ran past

one villager,and shot another villager in the head.

DING,DING,went the bell on top of the church."The Bell!" yelled many villagers as the bell rang.All

villagers went to the church and Leon said "Wheres everyone going bingo?"

Leon was trying to get in the church,but it was locked from the inside."Those insane villagers." said Leon,after he tried to open

the door.He was trying to find a key or a lockpick to open the door,but of course there was no key or even a lockpick.Leon tried

to get to this lake that he saw some villagers throwing a body of a police officer in the lake(the police officer drove Leon to the

village).Leon was walking down a dirt road and he found a pump-action shotgun in a shed(some place to leave a shotgun).

He was approached by the Chef of the village.The Chef started to strangle Leon,but all of a sudden a gun shot went through a window

and hit the Chef.The Chef was so angry,he ran and jumped out the window,trying to get the person that shot him.Leon got up and said

"Oh my god,was that...Ada!?"

Leon ran quickly down stairs and found Ada on the ground passed out.Leon was in shock,and he so angry,he ran and knifed the Chef in

the back,and the Chef turned around and punched Leon in the stumach.Leon and Ada woke up and they were tied together.

"Ada,is that you?" asked Leon."Yes,it is me." Ada replied.Leon asked "I thought you were dead?"."Well I can explain,when you let go

I did die when i hit the ground,but Albert Wesker found my dead body and made me a clone of me." Ada explained."So you haven't come

to see me after you got cloned?" Leon said angrly."I'm sorry,Leon."said Ada."Ugh,it's ok.You know before you told me to let go off

that ledge,I was going to tell I loved you."Leon said calmly."You were?Wow.I really did love you to." said Ada back to Leon.

"Ok"said Leon,"we need to get untied."Slice went the knife after Leon cut the rope.Ada got up,ran to Leon,and kissed him.

"Let's find Ashley and get out of here."said Leon.

Leon and Ada ran down a road and they were confronted by the Chef...agian.The Chef grabed Leon and slamed into a wall.Ada ran

and stabbed the Chef in the head,but yet he was still alive!The Chef slapped Ada!Leon grabbed his shotgun and started to

open fire!Ada was bleeding very bad,I mean coughing out blood.Leon got Chef in the head three times and Chef was killed.Leon ran

to Ada to check on her."Are you ok"? Leon asked."I'm ok."replied Ada.Leon said"Let's go."

They found the key to the church and quickly returned to the church.When they got there,they found Ashley,but as soon as they left,

they were attack.Villagers crowded Ada,Leon,and Ashley.Leon and Ada were shooting as Ashley was trying not to get taken away

agian.Leon was trying to shot them all of a sudden he got cut in the neck.Ada killed everyone besides Leon and Ashley.Ada checked

on Leon and saw how bad the cut was.She put a big bandage on the cut.They were later confronted by Sadler(the creator of the

plagus).

Sadler hit Ada into a wall and Leon ran,jumped on Sadler's back,and shot him in the head.Sadler's head regenerated,and Leon found

a TMP(a sub-machine gun),and shot Sadler so much he did a backflip and landed on his neck!Leon saw that Ada was badly injured

and had to be rushed to a hospital(off the island)!Leon and Ashley rushed off the island and got Ada to a hospital.The next day

Leon was rewarded with money,and a new wife,Ada.

Salder get's up and says "I'm coming Leon!"

By Sergeant Dracula X

Resident Evil IV part II coming soon

Its finished, i got to do something with it though.

By the way im a kid and i did this in like 30 minutes.BE EASY ON ME!


End file.
